Rapid advances in communications and storage technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in widespread adoption of cloud systems for managing large data payloads, distributed computing, and record systems. Such systems generate logic quantities of log information. Responsively responding to the log information to prevent errors and perform right-sizing of computer resources is impractical under conventional approaches, particularly approaches involving human intervention.